Abusive Daddy
by RaB
Summary: *William's POV* Angelus is mad at William so he tortures him the best way he knows how: Drusilla *R for rape and abuse*


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to the great Joss Whedon  
  
Warning: For anyone who may be sensitive to topics such as rape and abuse, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! I don't want to receive any reviews telling me I'm perverse, this is only my inference on how Angelus treated Drusilla.  
  
He hit her again. He would beat her and make me watch because he new there was nothing I could do. He was older and stronger, and much stupider than I but wiser still. I had only been a vampire for four years but in those four short years I had fallen madly in love with the insane woman with the raven hair and blue eyes. Drusilla had made me what I was and I was thankful everyday. I tried not to show my affection too much, for that only angered Angelus.  
  
But sometimes I wondered if she enjoyed the pain. She loved Angelus very much, but not the way she loved me. He was her sire, and she was his baby. He was VERY overprotective.  
  
I usually did not know what he had seen that had made him angry, but this night it was obvious. I thought he and Darla had gone out for a bite to eat, so I took Dru into a dark ally. We were just fooling around, I would bite her neck and she would run from me giggling. I loved her laugh. I love the way she sighed every time there was a new moon, and how she cried when it was full. I was hypnotized by her grace, the way she did not walk, but rather glided to her destination.  
  
I looked up from being lost in thought; she had called out my name, that was the worst mistake she could have made.  
  
"Who do you want, you little whore?"  
  
"Angelus," she mumbled sadly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Angelus!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I hated to hear her speak his name.  
  
It was strange to me how different Angelus could be from one night to the next. Sometimes he was like a father to me, like more of a father to me than my own. He taught me how to fight, how to properly capture prey, how to be and all-around good vampire. He would even sometimes take Darla out intentionally so that Dru and I could have a while alone. On other nights, nights like these, he was the beast. These were the nights that he made me watch him torture her, beat her, rape her. He knew it drove me mad.  
  
I thought it funny that he never tortured me. He probably knew that it was greater punishment for me to watch her hurt. I would have given anything to take her place.  
  
She screamed again, and I looked up. The blood was pouring from all places of her petite body. Her arms were bruised, two of her fingers were broken, and she had cuts all over her legs.  
  
"Do you want me to stop, girl?"  
  
She shook her head. She and I both knew that if she said yes, he would have kept torturing her longer, and make the pain worse.  
  
Now I knew from experience that Dru, like most vampires, enjoyed pain to a certain extent. She would tell me that I could make it hurt in all the right places. That's not how it was with Angelus.  
  
Just as he was about to take off what was left of Dru's tattered dress, Darla walked in. Darla and I didn't get along, that was a give-in. However, I had the utmost respect for the woman. She was loyal and strong, and always spoke her mind. Though Angelus was the alpha male of our little family, she was the matriarch and in my eyes, the most powerful.  
  
As she walked into the apartment that we were staying in for the night, she looked at me and cocked her head, trying to smile reassuringly. We didn't like each other, but we did find a common ground, a mutual respect if you will. Also, Darla loved Dru, she was very motherly to her and enjoyed watching me take care of her. I could tell that she didn't like to watch Angelus do what he did, not nearly as much as I hated it, but she could do nothing for it was his childe, his choice.  
  
The blonde American woman walked over to her lover and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her, placing a deep kiss on her lips. He still did not let go of Drusilla, who was whimpering helplessly.  
  
"Hello my love," he greeted her with his stong Irish accent, "have a nice walk."  
  
"It was, I've always loved Paris. But I ate and old woman on a park bench, she didn't agree with me."  
  
Angelus pouted in sarcastic response and Darla slapped his back playfully. I dreamed of the day that I could be so free as to play with my love that way. Darla then gave Angelus another peck on the cheek and told him that there was a friend in Paris that she wished to visit. Angelus nodded and she began to walk from the apartment. As she did, she stopped by me and put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it firmly, and then she left.  
  
Angelus looked from me to Dru, "Ah, so, where were we?" He asked as he looked up and from Drusilla's head to her dainty little toes. She looked up with tears in her eyes as he ripped off what was left of her dress. He raped her brutally, and she screamed out in pain and every time she did he would laugh just a little harder. She cried so hard that her nose began to bleed. I wanted so bad to just make it better- anything to make her hurt stop. She would call me her brave knight, hmm-some bloody night I was.  
  
I watched him enter her again and again. It seemed like hours though it was merely minutes. I swore to myself that he would pay for what he did. For making my wicked princess hurt, and bleed and bruise. I looked at her face which looked just as beautiful as it always did; Angelus never hurt her face for whatever twisted reason.  
  
Finally he finished and got up from on top of her, she just laid there, shaking violently. He pulled up his pants and walked toward the door, not before walking over to me and patting me twice on the cheek. I didn't look up, I couldn't bear to look at him. I didn't move until I heard the door slam shut behind me.  
  
Immediately I ran to where Drusilla was lying naked and shivering. I took off the brown jacket that I had been wearing and wrapped it around her cold body. She finally looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"There we are," I said to her smiling.  
  
"I'm not here at all. I'm nowhere, I'm nothing."  
  
"No, you're everything."  
  
She smiled, after times like these I found the best thing to do was to just try and make her smile. When she did, she began to come out of wherever she went to when he would hurt her.  
  
"He's gone now, ducks. He left and he'll probably be with Darla for a while. I'll take care of you."  
  
She nodded as I got up and went to the bathroom. After a minute I came back to where she was with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. I began to bathe her wounds in warm water and she winced every time I touched each one. Many had already begun to heal, accelerated healing came with the vampire package.  
  
Once I was done playing doctor, I brought her a clean dress and her favorite doll Miss Edith. She put on the clothes and took the doll from my hands. She slowly walked away from me and over to the large sofa that was situated in the middle of the sitting room. She sat down and I sat beside her. She threw Miss Edith to the ground and looked at me for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"What is it, pet?"  
  
"Can I be a dolly?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can I be you dolly? Can you hold me for a while?"  
  
"I'll hold you forever if you like, love."  
  
She smiled softly at me, and parted her mouth to speak.  
  
"My William."  
  
"I am yours, pet." I kissed her lips gently and cradled her tired body in my arms. 


End file.
